You'll Be In My Heart
by ladyluck1668
Summary: He may be her husband but that doesn't mean that he has her heart. One-shot, a prequel of some sorts to 'Somewhere Only We Know' (implied ShunxAlice, somewhat one-sided KlausxAlice, set in the Elizabethan era)


**You'll Be in My Heart **

...

A slight breeze blows by on a warm June morning, tickling the tops of the well-trimmed and well-kept greenery of the extravagant shrubbery and trees that surrounded the luxurious houses and shops that only Wardington's nobility could afford. A horse-drawn carriage decorated in lavish, colorful silks that only the nobility would wear approvingly trots on by. The young woman inside of the carriage looks outside the window and sighs deeply.

If someone had asked her about her marriage to Lord Klaus von Hertzon, Alice would have replied that it was unbelievable...because it was. The entire ordeal was quite confusing that even now, she wouldn't have a straight answer on how she and Klaus met. All she remembered was running errands for her Aunt Clara quite routinely until she reached the apothecary shop for her grandfather. At that time, her grandfather was ill and the family had to run to the apothecary shop numerous times in a week. She doesn't know how it happened, but she supposes that one of the members of the von Hertzon family must have seen her at the shop, for the apothecary shop was on the borderline of the commoners and the nobility, and before she even knew it, she was whisked off to the von Hertzon Manor to meet the von Hertzons. Alice will admit that she isn't exactly sure what happened at the manor, but the very next day, a letter was sent to her small by the young nobleman, Klaus von Hertzon, he asked for her hand in marriage in exchange for a large sum of his wealth. Because of the near-poverty-stricken conditions her family was in, the young girl had to accept.

She knows that she should be grateful. It was a fairy tale story come to life. The young and wealthy nobleman asks for the beautiful, yet poor commoner girl for her hand in marriage and she accepts. It isn't everyday where a fairy tale like that happens, but, she mused, tucking a loose strand of her red hair and letting out a sad laugh, they didn't mention the ending of the story. They didn't mention that the nobleman she weds isn't her knight in shining armor and while she will live comfortably, she won't live happily ever after.

Alice smooths the front of her wedding dress, idly marveling about how the silk of her white wedding dress that hung off of her shoulders was better than anything that she ever touched. She looks out the window once more and envies the trees for having the wind blow gently on their tops. She wonders if the wind could blow away the pins and veil that pinned her red hair into a delicate bun that hurts, no matter what anybody said about how beautiful she looks. She wonders about _him_.

Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich. S.K. + A.G. That was all she ever knew for the past five years, even if she hadn't seen him since the last time they saw each other at sixteen. She knows that it is silly to even think about love and marriage at that age, but the time they spent together felt so real, that there was nobody else in the world except for him and her. Like any other lovers, they made plans for the future, a future where they would leave Wardington all together and live somewhere new and it didn't matter if they were rich or poor as long as they had each other. The time they spent together ended abruptly when they were sixteen. Shun's grandfather was always pushing him to become a ninja warrior just like him when he was younger, even if Shun had no intentions or interest in becoming one. Push turned to shove and before they knew it, he was sent off to God-knows-where to train with his grandfather to be the ideal ninja warrior. Before he left however, they had spent an hour together and even though it had been years, it still pained Alice whenever she thought about it.

_"I'll come back to you, I promise. We'll run away and we'll never have to look back at this town ever again. Would you wait for me?"_

He had asked her that question two years ago, just a few mere moments before he left. At sixteen and in love, she had answered him with a 'yes' without any further thought or hesitation. Two years ago, she never imagined that she would ever be in this predicament and now, she muses as the carriage nears its destination, she wishes that she hadn't answered him because it was making her marriage to Klaus so much harder than what it already is. Alice wipes tears that are threatening to spill as she remembers the letter that she left him. A week before her wedding, she wrote him a letter explaining her situation and how sorry she was about leaving him. She regrets not writing him an 'I love you' anywhere in the letter but it is too late and perhaps it was better that way. She could have less difficult moving on than usual.

The carriage comes to an abrupt stop as Alice blinks a few times to register that she had reached her destination; the church. Within a few moments, the coachman opens the carriage door and aids her out of it, ushering her to the church. Inside the pristine marble flooring and beautifully carved statues of the Virgin Mary and other saints and angels, her heart is hammering out of her chest and her bouquet of white hydrangeas, pink peonies, and blood red roses shake in her hands. She never felt this nervous, not even last night. She supposes that it must be that it finally hit her, that she is giving up everything she ever knew. The door of the church opens slightly due to the wind and for a split moment, she contemplates on running out. She could run and run into who-knows-where and even if she didn't know where she was going, it didn't matter, as long as she was free. She swallows thickly and is about to run out the door until a hand on her bare shoulder takes her by surprise. She jumps slightly and turns to find her grandfather.

"Oh, Grandfather! You startled me." Alice laughs shakily in an attempt to calm herself down.

He smiles back, although the smile doesn't reach his eyes like they used to when he is happy. "Alice, I-" He doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as the wedding march begins to play and the doors that led to the altar slowly begins to open. They link arms and just as the doors are about to fully open, he asks her, "Would you regret this a few years from now?" She doesn't have time to answer his question, let alone dwell on his words as they walk down the aisle. The veil covered her face but the fabric was thin enough that she was able to somewhat get a good view of the church. There seemed to have been well over three or four hundred people in that church and she was sure that she never even knew these people before, but of course, nobles and nobles and they take special occasions _very_ seriously. In a blink of an eye, they have already reached the altar, where her grandfather is about to hand her over to Klaus. He whispers in her ear, "Listen to your heart." Before he lets her go, he kisses her forehead softly as Klaus takes her hand and all she could do is look back at her grandfather hopelessly as he retreats back into the sea of people.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-" Alice is aware that the priest is talking but she doesn't hear his words. She manages to go through the motions of every wedding ritual at the right moments but her head is elsewhere. She dwells on her grandfather's words during the service and with each minute that passes by, she resists the urge to break down in front of the church. She wants to vomit as she recited the generic vows that she wrote for Klaus because she doesn't really mean it when she says that she will always cherish him. Because she doesn't; she cherishes her memories with a certain raven-haired male who might as well have long forgotten about her. Her hands are sweaty and shaky as she slips on the wedding band on Klaus's ring finger and says 'I do' because she knows that she will never hold Klaus the way that she holds Shun in her heart.

She is aware that it isn't fair to Klaus, to marry someone whose heart didn't belong to you. But at the same time, she laughs slightly, it wasn't fair for her. She is marrying someone that she knows that she could never love and hold in her heart the same way that she loves Shun. Marriage. What a tricky, complicated word...

"You may now kiss your bride."

Alice snaps out of her reverie to find her veil being slowly lifted off of her face. She watches with curious eyes as Klaus lifts off her veil just enough so that he is able to see her. He flashes her a smile that she is sure that many other ladies would swoon at, but all she feels is her heart dropping to her stomach. She manages a polite smile back. He leans in, eyes closed for the kiss and she internally panics. He may have taken away her last name but he can't take away her heart. Because her heart doesn't belong to him; it belongs to a raven-haired male whose small, warm smiles rivaled the sun, whose butterfly kisses were better than any delicacy the world could ever offer, whose deep baritone voice was better than any music, whose presence she wants the most next to her. Because after all this time, it's still him. Because...she loves him. Alice senses Klaus' lips nearing hers and at the last millisecond, she turns her head ever so slightly, so he ends up kissing a small corner of her lips. He opens his eyes and looks at her confusedly as she returns his gaze with a firm look of her own.

He may be her husband but that doesn't mean that he has her heart.

**The End.**

_Note: *please humor me at my poor attempt of a meme*_

_Y(our) Eyes, Hauntingly Beautiful, Somewhere Only We Know, Of Angels and Ninjas: Please finish us off! It's been MONTHS since you last updated us!_

_Me, working on this one-shot: Y'all hear sumn?_

_All jokes aside though, I really do need to update those stories...Anyways, this is my second Shurisu oneshot and if you have been following Somewhere Only We Know (I'll update it soon, I promise!), this is a sort of prequel to it-although this could be a completely separate story...it's entirely up to you! __This is set at Klaus' and Alice's wedding day a year before the events of Somewhere Only We Know took place, so Alice is 18 and Klaus is 23 in this story. __This was inspired by a writing prompt that I found on Pinterest: 'Write a wedding day from the perspective of someone who knows they're marrying the wrong person, but goes through with it anyway.' I'm pleased at how it turned out, although I'm a bit wary about the title...if you have a suggestion for a better title, please let me know! Also, I would like to mention that during the Elizabethan era, religion, especially Catholicism, was a really big deal and I'm really sorry if I mess up anywhere or forgot anything during the wedding ceremony. I am also aware that at 16, most people don't think about love and marriage, but for the sake of this story, please forgive me. ORZ I know that it's a bit odd to still be hung up on an old lover, especially a childhood lover, but I think that you could never really forget your first love...but that's just me. Anyways, please review your thoughts on this story and don't worry, since summer is here, I will be definitely updating those stories~! (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ_

_P.S.: If any of you have any ideas or prompts that you like, please let me know~! I'm currently obsessed with writing one-shots after my first Shurisu one-shot Then I Met You (LOL, shameless self promo) and since summer is here, I'd like to be able to write a few more one-shots alongside updating my other ongoing stories! ´･ᴗ･`_


End file.
